Pimpinela
by dark side of everyone
Summary: Serie de Os inspirados en las canciones de Pimpinela. Espero y les gusten!


**Bueeeno después de una larga ausencia vengo con esto. Este es el primero de una serie de One-shots inspirados en las canciones de Pimpinela hoy le toca el turno a una hermosa y algo dolorosa canción: A ls misma hora en el mismo lugar.**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y a TvTokyo. La canción en la que fue inspirado este OS es del dueto pimpinela y lleva el mismo nombre.

**A la misma hora, en el mismo lugar**

Un hombre rubio alto de nombre Naruto con complexión atlética y unos expresivos ojos azules se encontraba tomando una copa de whisky como desde hace mucho tiempo se había establecido en su rutina. Una vez más se preguntaba ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Y entonces a la misma hora todos los días la respuesta a su pregunta aparecía por la puerta.

Una mujer de figura estilizada, rasgos finos, ojos color jade y un largo y sedoso cabello rosa caminaba pausadamente y con una sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro.

Naruto no podía hacer más que admirar su belleza de lejos y sentir como su corazón latía exaltado y enamorado, pero un instante después su corazón se rompía en un dolor agonizante al verla abrazada con _él_. El rubio sentía una rabia y celos inmensos mientras los observaba y apuraba su copa de whisky.

Como cada día a la misma hora se encontraba sentado en la misma mesa de aquel bar de mala muerte. Bebía sin cesar copa tras copa de whisky mientras trataba de olvidar las penas que le atenazaban y destrozaban el alma; trataba de enterrar ese sentimiento que atacaba a su -cada vez más destrozado- corazón.

Observó el reloj en su muñeca, colocó el dinero correspondiente a la cuenta y propina, tomó su saco y lanzando una última mirada de añoranza hacia la dirección de la mujer se retiró al tiempo que pensaba –como cada vez- que esa sería la última vez.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Más tarde Naruto caminaba a paso tranquilo por las calles hasta llegar a su casa, abrió la puerta y anunció su llegada.

—Oh mi amor qué bueno que llegaste, ya he preparado la cena —Lo saludó con un beso ella, su esposa. Con una tierna caricia recorrió su mejilla al tiempo que en sus ojos podía leer que su mente viajaba a kilómetros de ahí. Con suavidad apartó su mano de su cara y le respondió:

—Que bien amor, sólo deja me tomo una ducha y en un momento te acompaño— Dedicándole una amplia –pero falsa- sonrisa; sin embargo la mujer no pareció notarlo y se alejó caminando tranquilamente.

Ya era de noche y Naruto se encontraba abrazando su almohada mientras en su mente rememoraba cada detalle de aquella a la que todo él le pertenecía, su acompañante se volvió hacia él con brusquedad y con preocupación le lanzó la misma pregunta de siempre

—¿Qué te pasa Naruto? — y él como siempre responde:

—Nada, hasta mañana — Después se vuelve dándole la espalda y apaga su lámpara.

Otra tarde a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar, con la rutina de siempre él la vio pasar y al igual que siempre acompañada por aquél; se moría de amor por ella y otra vez en la bebida sus penas ahogaba.

A la misma hora y en el mismo lugar la rutina dio fin cuando tras presenciar un tierno y ardoroso beso entre la pareja él decidió escribir al fin una carta en donde ponía todo aquello que le hubiera gustado decirle a esa mujer.

Acompañado por su fiel bebida y mientras derramaba unas lágrimas de tristeza y rabia le dio un suave beso a la carta para después guardarla en su saco. Pagó la cuenta añadiendo una generosa propina, total -pensó con amargura- esta será la última vez; recogió sus cosas mientras le dedicaba una última y temblorosa mirada a la feliz pareja y partía del lugar.

Por la noche regresó a su casa y fue recibido con un beso y una caricia por aquella que lo esperaba mientras, de nuevo, al mirar en sus ojos pudo notar que ella estaba ahí sin estarlo totalmente y esta vez le dolió más que nunca. Pero no podía quitarse de la mente lo que vió hoy en la tarde al igual que todos los recuerdos de ella parecía grabado a fuego en su mente.

Esa noche abandonó el lecho en silencio, guardó las pocas pertenencias que tenía en una maleta y después volvió junto a ella. Depositó un suave y tembloroso beso en su frente mientras una lágrima traicionera escapaba de uno de sus ojos, le colocó la carta en la almohada que rezaba lo siguiente: Para Sakura, mi esposa a la que amo con el alma. Anexando la solicitud de divorcio donde aceptaba los términos que ella quisiera.

Apesadumbrado y a paso lento salió mientras recorría con la mirada cada rincón de la casa y recordaba aquellos momentos que pasó junto a ella. Aquella madrugada de domingo Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto abandonó para siempre la casa que compartía con su -hasta ese día- esposa.

Él se marchó, la alejó de su vida, pero ella cada tanto lo veía pasar a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar él era feliz a lado de una mujer que lo amaba con sinceridad y mientras ella se autodestruía no podía evitar tenerles envidia y recriminarse a sí misma por haberle hecho daño.

_FIN_

**Matta ne!**

**ÚNANSE AL LADO OBSCURO Y DÉJENME UN REVIEW!**


End file.
